Spank Duty
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Aang lands in a school where he is the only boy and is given a special job. Spanking Fic. Possible Lemon in future chapters.


Kyoshi High was predominantly female high school. Last year it had been strictly for girls, but after years of consulting the school board had finally decided to make it coed. This is how Aang, the only boy at Kyoshi high, ended up in his current situation. You see, Kyoshi high had a very strict discipline system. The girls there were rowdy and unruly, so it was necessary to keep a firm hand on the students.

The most common and effective means of discipline was corporal punishment. However, the school did not use a normal form physical discipline. Rather than the teachers punishing the students, the school had created a system where the students punished the students. It was simple. A student would be selected to stay after school.

When another student got in trouble, they would be sent to the selected student to be punished. There were very little restrictions to punishment. A girl could be punished bare bottomed, over her skirt, or with her undergarments pulled down. A ruler and paddle could be left in the teachers desk if needed, and the punished girl would be spanked until the punisher felt she was truly repentant. Of course, it was made clear the overdoing punishment would be met with even harsher punishment.

This task had been nicknamed 'Spank Duty' by the students, and it had proven very effective. A girl had little problem being spanked by a teacher. It was actually seen as a mark of courage. But to be spanked by a fellow student, a peer, was humiliating. No one wanted to be the girl who let her classmate make her cry as she was being punished like a little girl.

Moreover, in a school full of teenage gossiping girl, word would no doubt spread through the school about the punishment. The girls assigned 'Spank Duty' were often switched weekly, not because of weekly shifts though. The girl who ended up with spank duty usually reassigned the next week or so, unable to deal with the exclusion and ridicule that came with being the girl who punishes her classmates.

Whoever was selected for spank duty had to be a model student. Someone well behaved, had decent grades, and a clean record. There would be no point in having a girl punish others when she herself was not well behaved. This was the reason that Aang had been selected.

Aang honestly hadn't wanted to go to this school. He was sure that no boys would apply there, and while being the only boy at an all girls school sounded like any teenage boys dream, he didn't think it would work out like it did in his fantasies. Things rarely often did. Unfortunately his caretaker Gyatso lived far out from the city, and this was the only high school accessible to him. He figured it wouldn't be so bad. He was surrounded by girls after all.

That changed once enrolled and became an immediate candidate for the job. He tried to tell them he was unqualified, but they disagreed. His grades were decent, he had no marks on his previous records, and his past teachers had claimed he was the most well behaved student of they had ever taught. The principal described him as 'The perfect man for the job'.

He used that in his next argument. He was a BOY. How could he be chosen for a job that involved bending girls over his lap and spanking them? Surely the parents of the school board would have something to say about this. This argument ended up falling through too. The school board had absolutely no argument with decision.

As for the parents, the school was located in a small humble little town, and everyone there, including the parents were strong supporters of corporal punishment. Most of them believed the rude and unruly girls needed the firm hand of a male to punish them. It appeared that Aang, no matter how flimsy and unmanly he claimed to be, was that man.

It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of the job. Spankings young cute girls for the next four years seemed like the perfect way to spend high school. But he knew that outside this little duty of his, he'd have hell to pay. He was the only boy in school, which automatically made him stand out from the rest of the student population.

He knew that if he accepted this job, he would simply be known as the boy who spanks all the girls at school. He'd be an outcast, labeled as the pervert. He figured if he had to do this, he's just do what everyone else did. He's tough it out for a week, and then resign. Then he could at least save a little face with the rest of the school.

So here he sat, waiting and hoping no one would showed up. He figured someone would eventually, but the less he actually had to discipline the girls, the better. He suddenly heard the doorknob turn and then whipped his head around. When the figure entered the room his jaw dropped. She was drop dead gorgeous.

The girl had dark beautiful skin, long brown hair tied into a pony tail, blue eyes that shined like sapphires, a figure to die for, and her face was unbelievably cute.. The uniform played it part in her appearance as well. He couldn't help but notice the way her white blouse covered her breasts, and how her short blue skirt showed off her legs and thighs, it was beautiful.

Aang had been warned multiple times about giving into his 'Baser Instincts' by Gyatso but he didn't care. He knew with one glance he wanted to be with this girl. "Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong classroom." She said turning to leave.

"No wait!" She stopped and turned back to face him. He seemed frozen. He didn't really know what to say, he just yelled out because he didn't want her to leave. "Um… what classroom are you looking for?" He asked smirking goofily.

"Room 1-A."

"That's this one." He said.

She looked a bit surprised. "Oh, I'll guess I'll just wait here then." She walked over and took a seat at a desk near the front of the classroom. "You're Aang right?" She asked.

He looked surprised. "You know me?" He asked.

She nodded. "You're the only boy in school. And you kind of stick out like a sore thumb. It would be pretty hard not to notice you." She said smiling.

He rubbed his bald head. "Heh, I guess so."

"Plus, I am in your class."

He looked confused. "What? I didn't seen you this morning." He said. He would have noticed if someone like her came into class.

"I came in late and had to take a seat in the back. I'm pretty sure you were sleeping."

"That sounds like me." He said. So she was a first year like him, that meant he had a better chance with her. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Katara." She said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He said. "So, how are you liking the school so far."

"It's okay I guess. I still wish I didn't end up here. It's a well known school and all, but it just wasn't my first pick."

"You didn't want to come here either?" He asked.

She shook her head. "My dad and brother got shipped off to the war, and I've been staying with my grandparents. My grandpa is pretty old school and said I needed to learn discipline, even thought I was a model student at my old school, so I ended up getting sent here." She explained.

A model student, that meant she probably wouldn't get sent to him before he resigned from spank duty. Good, he didn't want to end up ruining his chances with her. "That's too bad."

"So, I guess you got caught for sleeping in class huh?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"You got sent here for punishment right? So the teacher must've caught you or something." She said.

He looked shocked. "W-wait, did you get sent here for punishment?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the teacher wanted to make an example of me to the other first years so he gave me a slip and told me to come here after school for punishment. I wish whatever girl they assigned spank duty would just hurry up and get here."

Aang looked nervous. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He really liked this girl. How was he supposed to tell her he was about to bend her over his lap and spank her? He tugged on his shirt nervously. "Um… I don't think anyone else is going to show up."

She looked at him curiously. "Why's that?"

He fiddled with his thumbs. "Because… I'm the one they assigned spank duty."

She looked shocked. "Oh… You? I mean… you're a boy."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

She blushed when she realized what this meant. "So… does that mean you're going to be the one to spank me?" She asked.

He slumped down in his seat. "Not if you don't want me to. I mean, I could just say I did it and let you go. I really wouldn't mind." He said. "You don't even seem like you deserve it."

"That won't work. After this I'm supposed to go to the nurse's office to make sure I was punished and uninjured."

"Well… you could spank yourself?" She stared blankly at him. "I didn't realize how perverted that sounded until I said it out loud."

Katara shuffled her feet nervously. "I think you're just going to have to spank me. If you don't we'll both just end up getting in trouble. Besides, I was late. I kind of deserve it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I don't see any other way out." She got up from her desk and then pulled out a yellow slip. "I was supposed to give this to you."

Aang looked over the slip. It was a demerit written by the teacher. "Um… it says here I'm supposed to spank you bare bottomed…" The both of them blushed. That mean he would see… everything.

Katara sighed and then reached up to undo her skirt, but Aang quickly reached up and grabbed her hands. "Wait, you don't have to take your skirt off. Just… I don't know, pull your underwear down. I'll just spank you over your skirt."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Hey, as long as you show the nurse a spanked bottom I doubt anyone will care." He said.

"Thank you. Would you mind…"

He looked confused but then grew wide-eyed. "Oh right! I'll turn around!" He said spinning his chair away from her. Katara looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't watching, and then reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and then slid them under the desk. She'd get them later.

"You can turn around now." She said.

He turned around and was honestly a little relieved he couldn't see anything. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. He slid back and patted his lap.

She stepped forward and then bent over his lap. As she did so, her skirt raised nearly revealing her bare bottom. She squirmed a bit and adjusted herself. "Don't hold back Aang. They said If they think you faked it they'll just send me back again."

He placed his right hand on her back to keep her in place. "Just so you know, I really wish I didn't have to do this to you." He said.

"I know Aang."

"You can kick and scream as much as you want."

"I appreciate that."

He gulped and then raised his left hand. This was it, the moment of truth. He brought his hand down and it landed with a SLAP! "Ah!" Katara let out a small squeal but stayed in place.

Aang kept his hand there for a moment. So, this was a girl's butt. It was so soft, smooth, and round. He lifted his hand again. SLAP! He watched as the round rear bounced at the impact of the blow. "Oh!" Another squeal.

SLAP! "Un!"

SLAP! "Um!"

SLAP! "Ah!"

Aang looked closely as her bottom bounced with each strike. He really did feel guilty about spanking her, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly enjoying it a bit. The way her bottom moved, and the way she let out those cute little squeals, it was exciting.

He rubbed her bottom. "Okay, I'm going to go a little faster now."

"I'm ready."

SLAP! "Uh!"

SLAP! "Oh!"

SLAP! "OW!"

SLAP! "Ooo!"

SLAP! "Oh!"

SLAP! "Eh!"

Aang peppered her bottom with quick light smacks. He felt her cling onto his leg trying to withstand the flurry of smacks. Even though they didn't particularly hurt, they stung like hell.

After about a minute, Aang stopped and Katara let out a relieved sigh. She knew it probably wasn't over, but she was still glad she could at least get a break. Aang had desperately wanted to lift her skirt and see his handy work so far, but he resisted. Instead, he settled for rubbing her bottom. It seemed to relax her. At least he assumed it did since she hadn't complained yet.

"I'm going to hit a little harder now." He warned.

Katara nodded and then braced herself. Aang stopped rubbing and lifted his hand. He brought it down. SLAP! "OW!" She jumped but he held her in place. She didn't expect him to be able to hit that hard. He was clearly much stronger than he looked.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! "OW! OOH!"

He kept up the pace. Aang was beginning to get more engrossed in this. He swung as hard as he could seeing how much he could make his luscious target bounce up and down.

SLAP! "YEOW!"

Katara couldn't take this anymore. She began kicking and thrashing about, but Aang easily held her down. She kept trying to free herself, but it was clear she was getting nowhere.

SLAP! "OW!"

SLAP! "It hurts!"

SLAP! "Stop!"

SLAP! "Please!"

SLAP! "I'll never be late again!"

Her pleas feel on death ears. Aang was completely engulfed in what he was doing. After a few minutes of resisting she realized she this was hopeless. Her struggles died down until eventually she was simply laying limply across Aang's lap.

SLAP! Aang smacked her backside once more, but then realized he heard nothing. There was no struggle and no squeals. No begging or pleading. He looked down and heard her sniffling. SLAP! Still, there was no reaction. She simply kept sniffling.. He looked worried. Had he gone too far?

"Okay, I think you've had enough." He said.

She didn't respond. With guilt clear on his face, sat her up and then began helping her up to her feet. She sniffled and he could see tears in her eyes. He couldn't have felt worst right now. She didn't even deserve this stupid punishment, and it was clear he'd taken it too far.

"Look, Katara I-"

She moved forward and then hugged him. She began sobbing into his chest, as he looked shocked. He hesitantly wrapped her arms around her and patted her back. They stood like that for a few minutes. "I'm really sorry." He said.

She reached up and then wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's fine Aang. I was late to class, I broke the rules, and I was supposed to be punished." She said. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I still feel really bad about this."

She smiled at him. "You know, you're a really sweet guy." She reached up and then kissed him on the lips. He looked stunned but quickly returned the kiss. They kept this up for a minute and then broke it.

"Well… that was something."

"If I had to be spanked by anybody I'm glad it was you." She said.

"I'm glad I got to spank you too…." He thought for a second. "I swear, it really did sound better in my head."

She giggled. "I'm sure it did." She turned and headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aang waved at her but then suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait, I think you forgot something!" He said. She looked at him confused. He pointed under the desk.

"Oh!" She quickly walked back and reached underneath the desk. She pulled out her light blue silk panties. She looked at them and then glanced at Aang. "You know what…" She walked up and then placed the undergarments in his hand. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Keep them."

He blushed and watched completely stunned as she walked out of the classroom. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
